


Whisper In Small Words (So I Won't Forget)

by Asphodelly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Face Slapping, Harry calls Louis slut princess, I actually like this, Light Bondage, Louis says no a lot, M/M, Maybe Dubcon, Overuse of the words ravish and princess, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Louis, THE BOYS ARE FAMOUS, Top!Harry, a lot of sarcasm, a lot of teasing, bottom!Louis, dubcon, face fucking, lots of swearing, mentioned rape, not really Harry just keeps on pinning Louis down, sex with feelings, they like both really really hate each other, wrecked!louis, yeah - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelly/pseuds/Asphodelly
Summary: — Он ведёт себя, как заправская шлюха, практически каждую чёртову секунду, и ты, Найлер, чёрт возьми, знаешь об этом не хуже меня. Так зачем же тогда, скажи на милость, задавать такие бестолковые вопросы? — презрительно усмехнулся Гарри и вальяжно опустился на диван, расставляя ноги и складывая на накачанной груди руки. — Я ненавижу его, но пиздецки сильно сожалею о том, что не приметил эту сочную круглую задницу раньше.— Она реально большая, правда?— Готов поклясться родной матерью, что его не один раз натягивали на член, но, несмотря на это, его маленькая дырочка всё такая же тугая и узкая, как у девственника. Я не удивлён, что он никак не может выбраться из прежних отношений, — губы Гарри растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке, а взгляд вновь приклеился к голубоглазому.Гарри и Луи до смерти ненавидят друг друга, однако это не мешает Гарри разрушать его.





	1. Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whisper In Small Words (So I Won't Forget)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600391) by [NoShitSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShitSherlock/pseuds/NoShitSherlock). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У фанфика будет две части! Если вы не совсем вкатываете, что происходит с Луи и почему он постоянно противоречит сам себе, то просто помните, что сомнения не покидают его на протяжение всей части. Во второй главе будет подробнее описываться его душевное состояние, так что не переживайте — всё обязательно прояснится!  
> Наслаждаемся нцой, я знаю, вы у меня любите горяченькое ❤️ Хороших выходных и приятного чтения! Целую ххх

Ни для кого не было секретом, что эти двое до чёртиков ненавидели друг друга, не брезгуя открыто демонстрировать свою взаимную сердечную неприязнь всем подряд в любую свободную минуту. Их ссоры, сочившиеся едкой насмешкой и язвительностью, в девяноста девяти случаях из ста были до нелепости глупыми, а поводы к ним — и вовсе ничтожными, что из раза в раз заставляло свидетелей их разборок, за исключением их самих, покатываться со смеху.

Они упорно грызли друг другу спины, плюясь бранными словами, злобно обязываясь дурацкими сладкими прозвищами, грозясь пустить грязные слухи о личной жизни другого. Для зрителей и любых посторонних в этом не было никакой новинки.

Ребятам из группы никогда не прискучивали их нескончаемые разборки, более того, парни находили их довольно забавными, что удивительно, поскольку их склоки были чрезвычайно утомительны.

Однако тот день был немного особенным. Едва ли значительно.

Тогда Гарри не бормотал сквозь стиснутые зубы издёвки и неуместные, переходящие на личности оскорбления в адрес Луи. Вместо привычных обзывательств он бросал вызывающие, едва ли не кровожадные взгляды в сторону крохотной фигурки голубоглазого, который преспокойно его игнорировал.

Найл был первым, кто заметил голодные взгляды друга и похабную ухмылку, блуждавшую по губам и не сходившую с его лица весь день.

— Ты планируешь сделать Луи очередную гадость, я угадал, Гарольд? Не говори, что это что-то незаконное.

— Ничего подобного, Ни, — Гарри не отрываясь следил за Луи, увлечённым разговором с Лиамом. — Ничего подобного.

— Ты гложешь Луи взглядом так, словно готов наброситься и изнасиловать его прямо здесь. Сказать откровенно, я никогда бы не подумал, что он заводит тебя, — блондин запихнул в рот несколько конфет «Скитлс» и, чавкая ими во рту, смерил Луи оценивающим взглядом. — Впрочем, он довольно женственный — я понимаю, почему ты хочешь его трахнуть.

Брови Гарри недоуменно поползли вверх, и он нехотя перевёл взгляд на ирландца.

— Я ничего к нему не чувствую, и, кажется, я не делал тебе подобных заявлений. Ты неправильно понимаешь меня.

— Ну конечно же, неправильно: само собой разумеется, ты не мог всерьёз размышлять об изнасиловании. Ты должен понимать, что, если это всплывёт наружу, ты огребёшь проблем, а ещё ввяжешься в крупное, очень крупное дерьмо, — фыркнул Найл, пульнув фиолетовую конфету Гарри в лоб.

— Если ему понравится всё, что я с ним сделаю, это нельзя будет назвать изнасилованием, — кудрявый с непристойным намёком выгнул бровь, а его красные искусанные губы самопроизвольно изогнулись в широкой нехорошей ухмылке.

— И что же, позволь поинтересоваться, заставляет тебя думать, что Луи хоть сколько-нибудь понравятся твои домогательства?

— Он ведёт себя, как заправская шлюха, практически каждую чёртову секунду, и ты, Найлер, чёрт возьми, знаешь об этом не хуже меня. Так зачем же тогда, скажи на милость, задавать такие бестолковые вопросы? — презрительно усмехнулся Гарри и вальяжно опустился на диван, расставляя ноги и складывая на накачанной груди руки. — Я ненавижу его, но пиздецки сильно сожалею о том, что не приметил эту сочную круглую задницу раньше.

— Она реально большая, правда?

— Готов поклясться родной матерью, что его не один раз натягивали на член, но, несмотря на это, его маленькая дырочка всё такая же тугая и узкая, как у девственника. Я не удивлён, что он никак не может выбраться из прежних отношений, — губы Гарри растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке, а взгляд вновь приклеился к голубоглазому.

— О тебе бы я сказал не иначе, приятель, — заметил Найл, но, столкнувшись с удивлённо-ироничным взглядом Гарри, смущённо поправился. — В смысле, не про твою девственную дырочку, а про изжившие себя отношения.

— Я не позволю тебе рассуждать о моей личной жизни и о моём анусе с такой непринуждённостью.

— Прости, приятель, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел правде в глаза.

Гарри лишь насмешливо хмыкнул и не без удовольствия вернул свой взгляд на Луи, стискивая зубы.

— Я ненавижу его так пиздецки сильно… Господи, Найл, я хочу разрушить его.

— Удивительно, что это с тобой стало? Да ты извращенец, Гарольд, — Найл одарил его широкой добродушной улыбкой и шутливо ткнул пальцем в одну из ямочек Гарри.

— Я никогда и не скрывал, разве нет?

— А разве я сказал, что это хорошо? — Найл приподнял брови, задирая свою ногу на небольшой журнальный столик.

— Хм, что ж, твоя дебильная улыбка и очаровательное внимание к моим несчастным ямочкам говорят мне об обратном.

— Я ранен, — блондин драматически прижал ладонь к груди в месте, где должно было быть сердце, изображая боль, — и истекаю кровью. Как ты посмел?.. Твои восхитительные ямочки, заставлявшие все члены сорокалетних мужчин до одного вставать в самый неподходящий момент!

Гарри скривился с явным отвращением на лице и снова повернулся к Луи.

— Я бы предпочёл не знать об этом. И всё же я не слишком тебе верю.

— Ох, милый Гарри, как же тебе всё-таки сложно принять истину.

— Твоя правда отвратительна, неужели ты не понимаешь? Чёрт подери, если бы на месте этих волосатых старпёров был малыш Лу, то однозначно я бы с готовностью принял всё до последнего слова, — Гарри встретился взглядом с Луи и, не удержавшись, прибавил сквозь зубы: «Ёбанная шлюха», заставляя старшего смерить его гневным непрощающим взглядом, а ребят из команды вокруг за сценой — недоуменно переглянуться.

— Зачем тебе трахать и разрушать, если ты так люто ненавидишь его — вот что меня забавляет… Ох, ладно, забудь о том, что я ляпнул. Скажи, разве это не изнасилование? — заново поинтересовался Найл, кладя пустую упаковку рядом с ногой.

— Я же сказал: это, мать его, не изнасилование, потому что он захочет мой член; а если он, чёрт его подери, не захочет, то я заставлю его захотеть и сделаю так, что ему понравится, — прорычал Гарри несколько громче, однако недостаточно, чтобы слова донеслись до Луи, который начал с подозрением следить за их разговором издалека.

— Может, ты ещё, конечно, не понял, но это тоже рассматривается как сексуальное домогательство, — Найл мягко опустил ладонь на плечо Гарри, дважды похлопав по нему.

— Для меня — нет, — выплюнул тот, разворачиваясь в сторону Луи, одаривая его задницу всё тем же голодным, диким взглядом, и едва ли не рассмеялся от того, как испуганно парень вздрогнул.

— Улыбнись, принцесса! Так твоя смазливая рожа выглядит намного лучше!

— Катись к чёрту, Стайлс! — проорал ему в ответ Луи. Его голос звучал куда более высоко и по-детски, чем тот обычно позволял ему взлететь.

— Так может, спустимся в ад вместе? Вдвоём нам будет чертовски весело, обещаю, — он непристойно ухмыльнулся. Маленький Луи выглядел необычайно разъярённым.

— Мечтай сколько влезет, урод.

— Сколько влезет? Хм-м, ну что ж, хочу, чтобы ты трахнул себя своими пальчиками для меня, как послушная грязная принцесса. Потом посмотрим, — Гарри обратился к ирландцу рядом, демонстрируя голубоглазому, что его нисколько не интересуют ругательства, которыми тот осыпет его в следующую секунду.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, о чём я, Ни? Он так и просит меня, чтобы я уничтожил и выбил из этого маленького дерьма всю дурь.

— А что насчёт тебя самого, а? — лицо Найла вновь расплылось в улыбке, и парень по-прежнему продолжал стоять, скрестив на груди руки. — Я думаю, что все согласятся с тем, что ты и сам ведёшь себя, как настоящий кусок дерьма.

— Иди и расскажи об этом сорокалетним мужикам, у которых встаёт на мои ямочки в самый неподходящий момент, и я подумаю над твоим очаровательным замечанием, — передразнил его Гарри и обернулся в сторону Луи, увлёкшегося разговором с Лиамом, и, опустив взгляд на его задницу, прикусил губу.

— Не переживай, я заставлю их согласиться со мной, кудрявенький. И всё-таки скажи мне честно, ты правда хочешь его разрушить?

— Мхм… Разрушить так, что он потеряет сознание от оргазма, и я, мать его, весь в предвкушении.

— Что ж, в таком случае могу пожелать твоему толстому члену хорошенько провести время в его заднице. И я действительно желаю тебе удачи.

— Для начала я подготовлю его пальцами, а если потребуется, и всей рукой. Господи, иногда я сам перестаю понимать себя! Ведь я мог сделать это уже давно…

— Гарри, что с тобой стряслось?! — Найл выдавил непонятный полуплач-полусмех и с размаху хлопнул друга по плечу. — Я бы никогда не подумал, что из-за одной только ненависти ты готов изнасиловать Лу-Лу. Приятель, ты конченый. Считай, что мы не знакомы!

— Это не изнасилование, Найл, я повторяю тебе это в последний раз.

— Вероятность того, что он не оценит твой порыв, слишком велика, Хаз.

— В таком случае советую тебе навсегда забыть о её существовании, ибо я намерен стереть его в порошок: я трахну его задницу, его рот, его глотку, его лицо, я разрушу его целиком и полностью, изнасилование это или нет, — Гарри в предвкушении прикусил нижнюю губу, при мысли об этом его рот наполнился слюной.

— И снова я могу лишь от всей души пожелать твоему члену хорошенько повеселиться в его дырочке.

— Если после всего этого он хоть раз посмеет вывести меня, где бы мы в тот момент ни находились — дома, в автобусе или прямо посреди ёбаной сцены — я оттащу его в сторону, где буду трахать и разрушать снова и снова.

— Твоё дело — веселись, сколько вздумается, только, будь добр, не переступай границы.

— Ничего не могу обещать.

— Заметь, я и не просил.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что я могу за них выйти.

— Нет, не намекаю.

— Да, намекаешь.

— Да нет же, даже в мыслях не было.

— Пойми, что как бы то ни было, я всё ещё собираюсь послать все рамки к чёрту и поставить мою ненаглядную шлюху на своё место, — Гарри самодовольно взглянул на него, потирая верхнюю поверхность своих бёдер и похлопывая по ним.

— Конечно, Гарри, ведь ты понимаешь, что, что бы ты ни сделал, тебе всё сойдёт с рук. Однако я сильно сомневаюсь в том, что Луи будет твоей «ненаглядной шлюхой», — предупредил Найл, продолжая держать друга за плечо одной рукой и посылать ему многозначительный взгляд.

— Дело времени.

— Никогда не будет, Гарри. Ты забыл, что он ненавидит тебя чуть ли не до смерти, м?

— Время меняется. Люди меняются. Жизни меняются. Всё становится только лучше, — ухмылка, словно приклеенная, ни на секунду не сходила с губ кудрявого. Он облизнулся от непристойных картинок в голове и мыслей о том, что он сможет сделать с Луи, меньшим его в два раза. — Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

— Честно — нет. Не вижу в этих отношениях ничего, кроме одноразового траха.

— Кто сказал, что одноразового? Послушать тебя, так одно то, что я собираюсь трахнуть его — уже преступление.

— Гарри, — Найл кинул в его сторону предупреждающий взгляд.

— Найл, — вторил ему Гарри тем же тоном.

— Парни! — позвал их Лиам, пока оба молча продолжали прожигать друг друга взглядами, Гарри — ухмыляясь, а Найл — хмурясь. — Вы собираетесь выходить на сцену? Десять минут, ребята, десять минут! Постараемся и сделаем вечер, да?

Губы Гарри вновь изогнулись в ухмылке, когда его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом Луи позади, и Стайлс пробормотал:

— Ох, сделаем, Ли, ещё как сделаем…

 

***

За каких-то недолгих десять минут ожидания, успевших растянуться в целую вечность, жизненная энергия Гарри достигла наивысшей точки подъёма (в некотором смысле), небывалой доселе.

Луи сосредоточенно растягивал подколенную мышцу, кончиками пальцев касаясь самого края чёрных вэнсов; футболка вплотную обтягивала его загорелое тело, а округлая задница была выпячена чуть сильнее, чем тому подобало.

Рот Гарри как по команде наполнился слюной, и кудрявый незаметно заскользил к миниатюрному шатену, коварно подкрадываясь из-за спины, пока тот со сбившимся дыханием пытался досчитать до десяти. Стайлс властно опустил обе ладони на маленькие тазовые косточки Луи и, прежде чем тот сумел опомниться, с силой прогнул его в пояснице, заставив выпрямиться во весь рост, и начал медленно — дразняще, едва ли не издевательски — потираться членом о его оттопыренную самым призывным образом задницу.

Однако не это стало апогеем его триумфа. Предметом истинной гордости и изумления кудрявого стала реакция Луи.

Стон. Самый что ни на есть натуральный, до-минорный стон порно звезды — его чёртова заслуга.

— Какая большая милая попка, малыш… Не могу понять, как мог я спокойно проходить мимо неё и не целовать, осыпая комплиментами?

Гарри схватил Луи за волосы прежде, чем тот смог оттолкнуть его от себя или хотя бы пошевелиться, и грубо запрокинул голову шатена себе на плечо, так, что взгляд больших небесных глаза Луи столкнулся с его, а спина аркой выгнулась под самым неестественным углом.

— Такая грязная, отвратительная шлюха с красивой попкой, не так ли, Бу, — Гарри крепко обхватил свободной рукой живот Луи, с лёгкостью оборачивая вокруг него всего ладонь, на что парень возмущённо заскулил.

— Отъебись от меня, придурок!

— Если бы ты только знал, сколько всего я мог бы сделать с ней… — не слушая, продолжал он. — Я уверен, тебе бы понравилось, как ты считаешь? Представь, как глубоко я буду вбиваться внутрь тебя, как хорошо я растяну твою маленькую дырочку, — Гарри сильнее вжался стояком между ягодиц Луи и сделал несколько толчков, чтобы получить спасительное трение. — Тебе бы понравилось это слишком сильно, не так ли?

Луи напрягся всем телом в попытке сдержать сладкий стон, когда Гарри провёл большой ладонью по рёбрам вверх и с силой ущипнул его за сосок сквозь футболку.

— Как же сильно я ненавижу тебя, урод.

— Мхм, и я ненавижу тебя, ангел, вот почему я буду трахать тебя как можно более жёстко и грубо. Буду входить так глубоко и так медленно, что ты будешь чувствовать меня здесь, — Гарри приспустил руку вниз, с нежностью поглаживая нижнюю часть живота Луи и зарываясь носом в тонкую шею.

— Прямо здесь? — Луи прикрыл глаза, на секунду забывая обо всём и целиком отдаваясь ощущениям, и накрыл своей рукой руку Гарри, покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Прямо здесь, — обжигая мочку уха жарким дыханием, зашептал кудрявый. — Обещаю, тебе понравится. Ты будешь рыдать, будешь чувствовать себя слишком полным, слишком разбитым после того, что я сделаю с твоим телом. Я буду брать тебя глубоко и грубо — и это не просто пустое обещание.

— Выеби мен… Отъебись от меня, Стайлс! — Луи силой спихнул большие руки Гарри со своего живота, выдёргивая свою ладонь из кудрявых волос и с яростью разворачиваясь лицом к парню, габариты которого существенно превышали его собственные, и его загорелое милое личико покрылось румянцем от злости. — Мечтай, сколько влезет, животное, — выплюнул он и несильно ударил Гарри по щеке с обрисовавшейся ямочкой, разъярённо фыркнув. — Я не жалкий кусок дерьма, который ты можешь дразнить, я не твоя игрушка! Можешь забыть свои старые отношения!

— Забавно, что ты упомянул об этом, малыш. Видишь ли, мы с Найлом недавно говорили о том, что ты, вероятно, раньше трахался с одной плотной девственной дырой, поэтому ты всё никак не можешь вылезти из своих прежних отношений, — Гарри похабно ухмыльнулся и самодовольно засунул руки в карманы.

— Мерзкий извращенец, да ты просто помешанный, по тебе давно плачет дурдом!

— Ты называешь меня мерзким, когда сам — ёбанная шлюха, — Гарри сухо рассмеялся. — Лицемерно, однако я уже понял твою природу, принцесса.

— Немедленно прекрати называть меня принцессой, кудрявый.

— Прекрати называть меня кудрявым, и тогда посмотрим.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Ненавижу тебя, — с оскалом вторил ему Гарри, беззастенчиво ухмыляясь, и его взгляд нечаянно упал на пачку жвачки «Триден» на полу поодаль, по всей видимости принадлежавшую Луи. — Кажется, ты что-то обронила, принцесса.

Луи кинул на него очередной, полный ненависти взгляд, развернулся и, заметив жвачку, без задней мысли нагнулся за ней. Смекнув, что к чему, когда было слишком поздно, он едва ли ожидал острой жгучей боли у себя в заднице после того, как Гарри с размаху шлёпнул по ней.

— Ты! Сраный придурок! — он извернулся и зашипел от боли, изо всех сил прижимая руки к мягкому месту. — Клянусь, я…

— Клянёшься что?

— Не подходи ко мне на пушечный выстрел, мудак, и тогда у тебя не возникнет никаких вопросов, — Луи быстро нагнулся и подхватил с пола упаковку одной рукой, другой продолжая держаться за горящие огнём ягодицы.

— Я буду разрушать тебя вечером, как я могу не подходить?

— Если ты ещё раз посмеешь тронуть меня хотя бы одним пальцем, то мало не покажется, — Луи на шаг отступил от высокого парня, яростно прожигая его взглядом с навернувшимися на глаза слезами от жгучей боли, разливавшейся в попе. — И это не просто, мать его, пустое обещание, тебе ясно?!

Гарри лишь похабно ухмыльнулся и внаглую сбросил руки Луи с его же пятой точки, с силой сминая обе половинки и прижимая его всем корпусом к своей груди.

— Ну же, врежь мне, ведь я тебя трогаю.

Не успел Гарри и глазом моргнуть, как ему в лицо вновь прилетел удар, ничем не уступающий амплитуде его удара по заду голубоглазого, намного сильнее, чем предыдущий; настолько, что его голову увело в другую сторону.

— Жжёт, не так ли, кудрявый?

На разгоряченных губах Гарри заиграла нехорошая развязная ухмылка. Он стиснул между зубами нижнюю губу и медленно развернулся лицом к Луи, возвращая свой взгляд на него.

— Ударь ещё.

— С удовольствием, — благополучно проигнорировав едкий сарказм, коим была пропитана вся последняя реплика, Луи с размаху залепил ему новую пощёчину, на этот раз с другой щеки, с мерзким хихиканьем наблюдая за тем, как голову кудрявого резко уводит в противоположную сторону от силы его удара. — Так хорошо?

— Похоже, тебе захотелось окончательно разозлить меня, не так ли, ангел? — голос Гарри сделался на октаву выше, зубы со скрипом стиснулись, однако он, не теряя самообладания, попытался как можно шире натянуть на лицо свою развязную, пропитанную ядом ухмылку.

— Может, и захотелось. Впрочем, у меня к тебе встречный вопрос, любимый, — демонстративно резким движением рук Луи скинул со своей пятой точки удобно уместившиеся на ней ладони Гарри. — Тот же, что был вчера и что будет завтра.

— Молись, что бы твоё завтра наступило. Я всё ещё планирую выебать тебя, прелесть, и нет, это не изнасилование; уж поверь, я заставлю тебя получать от этого наслаждение, даже если ты не захочешь того сам, я ясно выразился?

— Да, Папочка, — нарочито высоко пропищал Луи, раздражённо закатив глаза.

— Мой тебе добрый совет приберечь это слово на потом, малыш. Ты будешь повторять его не один раз.

— Как? Как, чёрт возьми, объясни мне, ты собираешься снимать с меня одежду, подготавливать к растяжке и трахать? Если вздумаешь лапать меня после концерта, вспомни, что я больно кусаюсь, — Луи упрямо скрестил руки и прикрыл ими живот, перенеся вес на одну ногу и с вызовом заглянув в глаза напротив.

— Плевать, это только возбуждает. Если тебе действительно интересно знать, то могу поделиться своими планами: я сорву с тебя одежду, обнажая тело, придавлю к кровати, чтобы хорошенько растянуть, трахну и… Боже, а после — выставлю твою голую отшлёпанную задницу в коридор без белья и одежды на обозрение всем и, предварительно заперев чёрный выход, позволю тебе наслаждаться волной насмешливого и похотливого внимания со стороны публики, когда ты, голый и разрушенный, заковыляешь к главному входу.

— Желаю тебе сгореть в аду, Стайлс.

— Хм-м, не хочу гореть без тебя.

— Соси член, ублюдок, — глумливо выплюнул Луи, привлекая к себе внимание Найла, в мгновение ока выросшего между ними и стеной отгородившего одного от другого.

— Значится так. Шлюхи, уроды, придурки, или как вы там друг друга называете, — Найл одновременно хлопнул обоих по плечам, — друзья мои, нам пора.

— Только не испугай маленьких фанаток, ты, жалкий кусок дерьма, — прошипел Луи и, развернувшись, направился к выходу на сцену. — Ненавижу тебя, мудак!

Гарри закатил глаза, выкрикивая вдогонку:

— И я тебя, крошка.

 

***

Время, проведённое в машине по дороге в отель, в котором остановилась группа, пролетело довольно быстро, как и сам концерт. Впрочем, некоторые могли бы поспорить. Некоторые — это Найл, Зейн, Лиам и Пауль — водитель, одной рукой крутивший руль, а другую в отчаянии прижимавший к голове, судорожно соображая, стоило ли прерывать перепалку парней или же остановить машину.

Стоило. А может, и нет.

Луи рядом с Гарри сидел по центру, склонив голову на плечо сидящего по другую сторону от него Лиама. Зарывшись носом в его шею, он испустил томный вздох, оборачивая маленькие ладошки вокруг левой руки Пейна.

— Гарри — большой член, ты согласен со мной, Ли? — Луи запечатлел сладкий кроткий поцелуй на линии его челюсти.

— Мхм, да, конечно, Лу, — Лиам раздражённо закатил глаза, несмотря на то, что Луи не мог этого видеть, пробежался рукой по волосам шатена и аккуратно запрокинул его голову назад, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Луи, нет, Гарри — не член. Может, для тебя, но для меня — никогда.

Гарри, молча сидевший, прочистил горло и громко заметил всем присутствующим:

— В последний раз, когда я проверял свой член, он был довольно-таки большим.

— Ох, иди к чёрту со своим причендалом, ладно? — Луи предупреждающе сверкнул в его сторону глазами. Рука Лиама продолжала держать его запрокинутую голову за карамельные прядки намного нежнее, чем Гарри, стискивавший маленького Луи за кулисами.

— Пойдём со мной, малыш.

— Предупреждаю в последний раз: свали от меня на хер, придурок!

— Оу, Луи, — Лиам нежно обхватил подбородок Луи пальцами, развернув его голову к себе лицом и нежно потрепав за щёку. — Пожалуйста, прикуси язычок. Хотя бы на этот раз.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, Ли. Дай-ка подумаю… М-м… Нет, — он с ухмылкой послал Пейну воздушный поцелуй.

— Это не просьба, Лу. Я сказал, не разговаривай с ним так больше.

— Конечно, Папочка, для тебя — всё, что угодно, — Луи фыркнул и сморщил носик, когда Лиам отпустил его волосы и обернул руку вокруг его худенькой талии. — Я буду послушным для тебя… — Луи не без удовольствия отметил тихий рык Гарри и ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что наш мальчик с «большим членом» хочет, чтобы я слушался его.

— Не сомневайся, принцесса, я готов порвать им твою задницу прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Меня забавляет то, каким напористым, сильным и властным ты стремишься выглядеть и хочешь, вероятно, что бы я, в свою очередь, был мягкой, тихой и беспомощной шлюшкой. По которой ты, вероятно, течёшь в своих мокрых снах, — рассмеялся Луи, смело разворачиваясь к нему лицом, по-прежнему находясь в руках Лиама.

— Откуда тебе знать, что мне снится? Ты что, ясновидец? Или, скорее, извращенец? — Гарри в недоумении приподнял брови, продолжая сидеть в развалку, вызывающе раздвинув ноги со скрещенными на груди руками.

— А вдруг я забирался к тебе в постель ночью, чтобы проверить или обнять тебя, пока ты спишь?

— Врёшь, я никогда не видел твоего прелестного личика поутру, принцесса-шлюшка.

— Выходит, ты угадал, и я всё-таки экстрасенс.

— Нет, извращенец подходит тебе как ни что лучше. Я чертовски уверен в том, что ты с радостью объезжаешь милых мальчиков младше тебя на пять или шесть лет, время от времени позволяя мужчинам «сорок плюс» развлекаться с твоей задницей? — Гарри облизнулся и с победной ухмылкой заметил, что его задиристая усмешка в мгновение сменилась хмурым недоумением и морщинкой между бровями.

— Может, позволяю… А может, и нет, — развязная улыбка вновь вернулась на его губы, а голубые глаза заблестели и заискрились в свете заката на горизонте, проливавшегося на силуэт через окно справа. Они подъезжали к отелю. — Но как бы там ни было, тебя среди них, к моему счастью, никогда не будет.

— Оу, так вот оно что. Малыш, ты правда думаешь, что я не смогу трахнуть тебя?

— Я не хочу твой грязный член в своей заднице, и он никогда в ней не окажется, а следовательно, нет, ты меня не трахнешь.

— Ты будешь умолять меня об этом шёпотом, задыхаясь, и я припомню тебе эти слова, малыш, — Гарри решил, что это его шанс действовать решительно: он резко отстегнул Луи от кресла и грубо потянул к себе на колени, заставляя парня перекинуть одну ногу через его бедро, седлая, в то время как Луи, сопротивляясь, дёргался в его больших руках.

— Мгхм, я… Чего ты от меня хочешь?! — Луи бил Гарри по рукам каждый раз, когда тот пытался дотянуться и схватить его собственные. — Пауль, теперь ты видишь, что мне доводится терпеть каждый божий день?! На этот раз он хочет меня изнасиловать!

— Парни, пожалуйста… Здесь долбаный папарацци. Мы уже на месте, пожалуйста, прекратите это дерьмо, — голос Пауля звучал слабо и устало, однако они были слишком увлечены собой, чтобы среагировать на просьбу.

Гарри обернул свои ладони вокруг рук Луи, крепко смыкая пальцы на его запястьях, и, пользуясь моментом, когда тот отвлёкся на слова Пауля, с силой потянул голубоглазого на себя вниз, приближаясь лицом к его лицу.

— Я буду разрушать тебя так медленно и так нежно, — зашептал он ему в губы, одной рукой продолжая крепко удерживать его за тонкие запястья, а другой грубо надавливая на затылок, и порывисто впился зубами в его нижнюю губу, вбирая её в рот и начиная посасывать.

Луи изо всех сил бился в хватке Гарри, не оставляя попыток вырваться из влажного жаркого плена его губ, пока остальные члены группы, вынужденные лицезреть их нежности, с раздражением бубнили себе под нос о том, какие же они всё-таки невыносимые.

Машина заехала на тротуар и остановилась, после чего двери с двух сторон поспешили открыть в мгновение ока подоспевшие телохранители, пытаясь оттеснить толпу зевак и журналистов. Дверь распахнулась, и на обозрение всей честной публике открылся весьма и весьма интересный вид на Гарри, широко расставившего ноги на заднем сиденье, и Луи, оседлавшего его верхом.

Последний оказался тесно прижатым к груди Гарри, яростно впиваясь в его губы, тихонько в них похныкивая и порывисто выдыхая:

— Дай… Дай мне… Отпусти мои руки, — Гарри разжал хватку на его запястьях, раскидывая руки в стороны и позволяя маленьким ладошкам Луи скользнуть по его рельефной груди вверх, обвиваясь вокруг его шеи и с болью оттягивая назад кудри на затылке.

Одной рукой Гарри накрыл аппетитный зад голубоглазого, другой вслепую пытаясь нащупать ремень безопасности, продолжая сталкиваться с Томлинсоном языками в развратном, мокром поцелуе.

Гарри провёл рукой по рёбрам Луи вверх, запуская пальцы в карамельные пряди и с силой запрокидывая его голову назад, срывая с опухших, покрасневших губ Луи стон. Он со стуком откинул ремень в сторону, позволяя ему удариться о заднее секло, и спустил одну ногу на землю, подхватывая под бёдра Луи и намереваясь нести его до номера на руках.

— Скажи мне «да», мишка Лу, и я сделаю тебе очень, очень хорошо.

— Не-ет, — Гарри зажал его мочку между зубами, и Луи задрожал от удовольствия, переставая замечать вспышки и оглушающие щелчки затворов камер вокруг, за спинами заслонивших их охранников. — Ты не посмеешь.

— Посмею, малыш, — зубы Гарри вновь впились в хрящик старшего, и с губ поддавшегося его напору Луи слетел тонкий полустон. — Ещё как посмею.

— Хорошо… Я хочу этого Гарри, пожалуйста, сделай мне хорошо…

— Вызов принят, принцесса, — Гарри рывком поднял их обоих с сиденья, продолжая поддерживать Луи под попу и сминать его ягодицы ладонями, позволяя стройным ногам голубоглазого свободно обхватить его талию.

Со стороны они выглядели не иначе, как разгорячённые, до беспамятства напившиеся любовники, которым не терпелось добраться до постели, и, если честно, на это нельзя было взглянуть без улыбки. Два оглушающе известных парня, члены популярнейшего бой-бенда, на дух не переносившие друг друга и готовые блевать один от вида другого, без какого-либо зазрения совести целовались и ласкали друг друга, не в силах даже оторваться, пока один нёс другого таким откровенным и недвусмысленным образом, по всей видимости, в их общий номер.

Вне всяких сомнений, они окажутся на обложке Sun* на следующий же день.

— Я ненавижу тебя, так чертовски сильно ненавижу… — бессильно лепетал Луи в губы Гарри, когда тот с размаху припечатал его к стене лифта, наваливаясь всем своим весом сверху. Парни отворотили от них полные недоумения взгляды и сгруппировались в кучку рядом с Паулем, подальше от парочки. — Я ненавижу тебя слишком сильно для того, чтобы позволить тебе обращаться с собой, словно с собачьим дерьмом. Я ненавижу тебя слишком сильно для того, чтобы позволить тебе ненавидеть себя слишком сильно.

— И я ненавижу тебя, моя милая маленькая шлюха, так сильно ненавижу, чёрт тебя подери. Ты ещё не знаешь, как сильно я буду разрушать, ломать и уничтожать тебя для того, чтобы доказать это, — Гарри с силой выкрутил сосок Луи, получая в ответ стон. — Твоя дерзость так и просит, чтобы её хорошенько трахнули, правда, милый?

— Нет, не просит, сраный ты мудак, — проскулил Луи в ответ, когда Гарри по-хозяйски схватил его за ягодицы, принимаясь мять и разводить их сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань. — Ах, как же ты заставляешь меня мечтать о том, чтобы выдрать все твои поганые кудри!..

Гарри похабно ухмыльнулся и жадно набросился на его губы с очередным поцелуем, отстраняясь через пару мгновений и протягивая тонкую нить слюны, соединявшую их губы.

— И я, малыш.

Гарри прижал свои бёдра к Луи, начиная медленно потираться ими о его промежность. Голубоглазый в исступлении откинул голову назад от простого, казалось бы, незамысловатого движения, приносившего в то же время самое что ни на есть сладкое удовольствие. Лиам и Зейн давно отвернулись, устало склонив головы на плечи Пауля, и не переставали бормотать, что не вынесут и минуты нахождения в одном лифте — а того гляди, и в одном здании — с этими несносными извращенцами.

Найл изумлённо пялил глаза в стенку перед собой.

— Удивительно, как несчастные двадцать четыре часа могут изменить человека, парни.

Наконец двери лифта разъехались, и Гарри, шатаясь, вынес их с Луи на этаж, быстро добираясь до номера и швыряя ослабшего шатена на кровать.

— Прелестный, такой прелестный, — бормотал Гарри, скидывая с себя обувь и дрожащими руками расстёгивая ремень, уже через секунду отброшенный в сторону. Сквозь джинсовую ткань самым очевидным образом вырисовывались очертания затвердевшего массивного органа, распиравшего по швам молнию узких скинни. — Разденься для меня, малыш.

— Нет, Гарри, нет, ты не будешь трахать меня. Немедленно выкинь эту мерзость из своей кудрявой головы!

— Ты всё ещё веришь себе, — Гарри взобрался на Луи сверху, нависая над его маленьким телом и задирая его миниатюрную ножку, чтобы стянуть с неё вэнс.

— Гарри, нет, Гарри, — Луи слабо пытался сопротивляться, когда Гарри в одно движение сорвал с него футболку — именно, сорвал — швыряя её куда-то в сторону, в компанию к своему ремню.

Гарри прикусил губу и одной рукой завел обе руки Луи ему за голову, крепко фиксируя, чтобы тот не мешал ему дерготнёй, в то время как другой принялся расстёгивать его узкие чёрные джинсы.

— Гарри, твою мать, нет! Нет… — Луи продолжал извиваться и бороться с хваткой Гарри на своих запястьях. — Нет… Нет!

Кудрявый замер с застёжкой в руках и медленно поднял на Томлинсона лихорадочный взгляд, с лицом, не выражающим абсолютно ничего, кроме голода.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Принцесса, давай не будем вновь возвращаться к нашим чудным маленьким междоусобицам, м?

Луи поджал губы, продолжая вести мучительную борьбу внутри себя.

— Хорошо… Просто… Просто… Хорошо, просто сделай уже это.

— Сделать что, сладкий?

— Выеби меня, как следует.

Губы Гарри изогнулись в самодовольной ухмылке.

— «Выеби меня, как следует» кто?

Луи застонал, обиженно поскуливая: он понимал, чего хотел от него добиться Гарри, но ему было стыдно сказать об этом вслух.

— Просто выеби меня, пока я не передумал, ты, имбецил.

— «Выеби меня» кто? — Гарри из последних сил стиснул зубы, его голос стал грубее и громче, звеня от напряжения и нетерпения.

Луи повертел бёдрами в попытке получить стимуляцию изнывающего от давления члена.

— Просто… Выеби меня, как следует, Папочка.

— Наконец-то, — с насмешкой повторил Гарри и в одно движение стянул с ягодиц голубоглазого и джинсы, и трусы, чувствуя, как рот начинает наполняться слюной от вида его маленького полустоящего члена. — Разворачивайся ко мне попкой, принцесса Лу, дай мне взглянуть на твою красивую маленькую дырочку.

— Не буду.

— М-м, мне нравится, что ты думаешь, будто бы я не сделаю этого без твоего разрешения, — Гарри подхватил Луи, словно пушинку, и перевернул на живот, хватаясь за его бёдра и поднимая их вверх так, чтобы оттопыренная задница голубоглазого была на уровне его глаз. Он бесцеремонно раздвинул мягкие ягодицы и в предвкушении впился зубами в нижнюю губу настолько сильно, что почувствовал у себя на языке металлический привкус собственной крови. — Чёрт подери, детка. Блять.

— Хм, да, знаю, надеюсь, ты пиздецки доволен, мудак.

— Могу ли я расценивать это, как приглашение к изнасилованию?

— Нет, я… Господи! — на этот раз вопль Луи прозвучал гораздо громче, чем во все предыдущие. Мощный дар наотмашь по левой ягодице заставил его толкнуться задницей обратно в руку Гарри, как бы прося его об ещё одном шлепке.

— Я не верю, но ладно, предположим, что ты Господ Бог. Продолжай, — Гарри обнажил зубы в похотливой ухмылке и, широко размахнувшись, припечатал новый удар по пухлой ягодице, и его затвердевший член дёрнулся от непотребного звука, словно из порно, который сорвался с уст маленького шатена.

— Боже мой… М-м, чёрт, трахни меня, пока… Чёрт, пока я… Пока я к чёртовой матери не передумал! — с каждым шлепком его ягодицы подпрыгивали вверх и мелко тряслись, а Гарри всё не мог насытиться зрелищем. — Я, блять, тебя ненавижу!

— Я тоже ненавижу тебя, Бу, — Гарри стянул через голову футболку, на всякий случай снимая с запястья часы и швыряя их на прикроватный столик.

— Мхм, клянусь, если ты посмеешь вынуть свой грязный пенис из штанов, то я…

— Ты что? — Гарри широко усмехнулся, игнорируя боль в органе крепче кремня, потиравшегося о шершавую, жёсткую джинсу.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы он оставался в твоих штанах, и тогда не будет никаких что, — Луи прикусил губу и кинул разъярённый взгляд в сторону Гарри, хоть тот и не мог толком его разглядеть.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и, опершись одной рукой, другой потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, отодвигая верхний ящик и потряхивая перед носом Луи бутылкой смазки, извлечённой им из кучи ненужного дерьма, которое парень, не заботясь, покидал по приезду несколько дней назад.

— К сожалению, я буду вынужден его достать, потому что планирую хорошенько оттрахать тебя. Так, чтобы все жители на этаже услышали твои вопли. Интересно, в постели ты такой же шумный, как и в жизни, или ещё громче?

— Урод, — сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Луи, но, получив смачный шлепок по попе в очередной раз, тут же захныкал.

— Растяни себя, малыш. Растяни свою тугую, маленькую дырочку для Папочки, как послушная грязная принцесса. Ведь ты грязная принцесса, не правда ли? — Гарри мягко смял и развёл в разные стороны большие, покрывшиеся неприятным, болезненно-красным раздражением полукружия, кинув смазку рядом с маленьким телом Луи.

— М-м, конечно, Папочка, — облизнув губы, Луи с характерным звуком откупорил тюбик и щедро полил жидкостью сразу три пальца, после чего с очарованием заглянул Гарри в глаза и как можно более соблазнительно прикусил губу, взмахнув пару раз ресницами и убрав руку куда-то за спину, прижимая подушечку пальца к пульсирующему входу.

— Ты будешь растягивать себя медленно и долго для того, чтобы большой член Папочки хорошо поместился в тебе. Как думаешь, ты справишься сам, малыш? — Луи с готовностью затряс головой, а его голубые глаза расширились и уставились в изумрудные напротив — ненавистные и презираемые всеми фибрами души. Он не спеша погрузил в проход кончик указательного пальца по первую фалангу и плаксиво простонал.

Гарри запустил пальцы в карамельные пряди шатена, одной оттягивая его голову назад, а другой расстёгивая пуговицу на своих джинсах и нарочито медленно спуская молнию.

— Малыш позволит Папочке трахнуть свой ротик, пока он подготавливает для него свою дырочку?

Луи закивал, вновь застонав, при виде того, как Гарри спускает боксёры и стягивает джинсы вместе с застрявшими в них носками, соскользнувшими с его ног.

— Отвечай мне, — он схватил Луи за подбородок, за основание подводя свой член к его губам и с издёвкой пошлёпывая по ним несколько раз. — Отвечай, — Гарри продолжал крепко сжимать его челюсть.

— Да-а… Да, Папочка, — Луи не спеша скользнул в анус средним пальцем, помещая его рядом с указательным, и распахнул рот в немом стоне от жгучей растяжки, всасывая и пожёвывая свою нижнюю губу, пока Гарри, не ослабляя хватки, удерживал его голову за подбородок.

— Мне нужны твои слюни, принцесса.

Луи, пожиравший разбухший член Гарри жадным неотрывным взглядом, сплюнул на головку, наблюдая за тем, как слюна, соединяющая уретру и его губы, ручейком сбегала по толстой тёмной венке сбоку. Он сплюнул ещё раз, дразняще поигрывая самым кончиком языка с головкой.

— Умница, — Гарри несколько раз шлёпнул влажным органом по языку Луи, после чего легонько протолкнул его чуть дальше и быстро вынул наружу, как бы издеваясь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выпрашивала его, моя маленькая грязная принцесса.

— Я думал, что принцессы всегда получают то, что хотят, и им не нужно ничего просить, — Луи прекратил искать пальцами простату и просто замер, еле сдерживая слёзы от неожиданности, когда Гарри залепил ему пощёчину.

— Я сказал, выпрашивай.

— Ох, — Гарри раздражённо фыркнул, в порыве ярости возвращая руку на волосы Луи, и, с усилием потянув за пряди на затылке, запрокинул голову шатена назад. Луи заскулил. — Кажется, ты снова решил вернуться к нашей старой доброй «нет» пластинке. Клянусь, ты забавляешь меня, принцесса.

— Я не буду ничего просить, и от всей души советую тебе смириться с этим, ёбанный извращенец.

— Что ж, славно — будь по-твоему, — Гарри оскалился и рывком выдернул пальцы Луи из его нерастянутого отверстия, заламывая обе руки старшего ему за спину и крепко удерживая их в таком положении. — Ненавижу твою непомерную наглость и яд, который так и сочится наружу. Ненавижу.

— Я тоже ненавижу тебя, чертовски сильно ненавижу! — успел прошипеть Луи, прежде чем Гарри без предупреждения просунул член между его губ, толкаясь до самых гланд и вынимая орган наружу.

— Ты ведь закроешь свой грязный блядский ротик, правда?

— Нет, — в глазах Луи от удушья и обиды блестели слёзы, медленно стекая вниз из уголков. Его щека ещё алела красным от беспощадного удара — он уже выглядел растоптанным.

Гарри толкнулся членом обратно в рот голубоглазого, его влажная и жаркая узость заставила Стайлса испустить очередной стон, сорвавшийся с его вишнёвых губ.

— Блять, — выдохнул он, медленными, покачивающими движениями бёдер толкаясь в его глотку и доставая головкой до задней стенки, удивлённый тем, что Луи не задыхался и не давился его членом настолько сильно, как тот предполагал.

— Тебя трахали в рот до меня?

Луи закивал с членом в горле. Гарри замедлил движения и остановился, позволяя Луи трясти головой и скользить по его члену ртом самостоятельно, вбирая орган по самое основание.

— Да-а, вот так, прелестная Папочкина шлюха.

Луи отстранился, с хлюпом выпуская изо рта толстый орган, ударившийся о пресс Гарри, и сбивчиво втянул в себя воздух.

— Я по-прежнему ненавижу тебя, блять, не забывай об этом.

— М-м, поверь, ты будешь извиняться передо мной после того, как я выебу тебя… Так что советую взять свои слова обратно.

— Сволочь.

— На живот, быстро.

— Какого хрена?

— Я сказал, на живот, — громко прорычал Гарри, обильно поливая член смазкой, чтобы сделать его ещё более влажным и улучшить скольжение.

— Но ведь я не растяну…

— Твоя вина, что отказался просить у меня. Я сказал, ложись.

— Нет.

— Вот ведь заладил, чёрт тебя побери, и как же всё-таки с тобой трудно поладить! — Гарри с силой толкнул его в спину, садясь сверху на его бёдра. Он слегка раскрыл покрасневшие от нещадных ударов его больших ладоней ягодицы Луи и прикусил губу при виде вытекавшей из его розоватого, очаровательно приоткрытого и испуганно сокращавшегося колечка мышц смазки.

— Гарри, нет, это будет слишком больно.

— Ты сам виноват в этом, милый, — Гарри медленно подвёл головку к его дырочке и, не входя до конца, прижал её к мышцам отверстия, левой рукой надавливая на поясницу Луи, таким образом фиксируя его на месте — так же, как и на закулисной площадке перед концертом.

Дежавю.

— Можешь поблагодарить меня за то, что я вообще использую смазку: ещё минуту назад я не думал об этом — имей в виду, когда я сказал что вытрахаю из тебя всё дерьмо, я, блять, ни капли не шутил, — прохрипел ему в ухо Гарри, начиная медленно погружать член в жаркую узость с трудом обхвативших его стенок.

Рот Луи немо распахнулся, его лицо искривилось от боли, овладевшей телом и полностью затмившей удовольствие.

— Гарри, блять, на тебе нет презерватива, выйди из меня!

— Нет.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, на этот раз я, чёрт возьми, не шучу. Блять, мне больно там, Гарри! — Луи всеми силами пытался не сделать лишних движений, вытянув назад руку и пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя большой, налившийся кровью член Гарри.

— Малыш, если ты чуть-чуть потерпишь, твоя попка перестанет болеть, и ты должен не понаслышке об этом знать. А чувствовать твои стенки без презерватива чертовски великолепно, — Гарри вцепился зубами в ухо Луи, начиная медленно выходить, покидая его проход.

— Нет, Гарри… Чёрт, ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу!

— И я тебя, прелесть, — кудрявый запечатлел влажный поцелуй на его распалённой щеке и не спеша целиком вынул орган из ануса, оставляя внутри одну лишь головку и плавно покручивая бёдрами.

— Господи, когда же я, наконец, выкину тебя из своей жизни…

— Выкинешь меня куда? — протянул Гарри, толкнувшись в туго сжавшуюся дырочку всей длиной, и Луи под ним сдавленно простонал.

— Немедленно оставь мою задницу в покое, и тогда не будет никаких «куда»!

— Ни за что. Расслабься для Папочки, ты слишком сильно сжимаешь меня.

— Н-нет.

— Чего тебе хочется больше, детка, чтобы я сделал твоей попке очень больно или очень хорошо?

— Мне плевать, что бы ты ни делал. Ненавижу тебя.

— Ну же, малыш, попробуй расслабиться, — уговаривал Гарри, начиная медленно прокладывать дорожку нежных поцелуев по его спине вниз, оставляя засос практически после каждого влажного прикосновения к коже. — Расслабься, и я смогу разрушить тебя ещё сильнее, чем я уже это сделал.

— Тогда… Тогда сделай это.

— Вот так, малыш, — Гарри оперся на руку и пристроился к Луи сбоку, накрывая его своим телом, словно покрывалом, заслоняя и полностью пряча, и медленно толкнулся внутрь, следя за тем, чтобы каждый совершаемый толчок был как можно более глубоким и сильным, чтобы Луи чувствовал его длину, его отчаяние и его эмоции. Злоба смешалась с ненавистью, ярость — с опустошающим чувством потерянности и жгучей душевной болью; она закипала у них в крови, а вместе с ней, может, — и любовь, пустившая корни слишком глубоко, голос которой они усердно глушили в себе всё это время. Со стороны могло показаться, что они занимались любовью, но на самом деле внутри них не было места ничему, кроме ненависти. Обыкновенные парни, они всего лишь хотели любви — возможно, в этом была сокрыта их настоящая правда.

Высокие до пронзительности стоны Луи слетали с его губ один за другим, в то время как Гарри не издавал ни единого звука.

— Ненавижу, — прошептал Луи и потерянно развернул голову в сторону Гарри, вовлекшего его в очередной мокрый и грязный поцелуй. Однако на этот раз он был каким-то другим. Возбуждение и душевное волнение чувствовались отчётливее, в точности, как сияющее солнце исчезает за тучными серыми облаками и сменяется проливным дождём — их барьеры, упорно воздвигаемые не один месяц, стеной пали наземь.

Гарри ускорил толчки, едва чувствуя, как по его щекам и щекам Луи скатываются слёзы от сильного непонятного чувства, теснящегося в груди.

— И я тоже ненавижу, — и Гарри не хотелось признавать, что на этот раз слова чувствовались тяжелее на его языке и звучали совершенно иначе.

Они снова столкнулись зубами в неистовом, полным презрения и эмоций поцелуе, и Луи, не удержавшись, положил руку себе на живот, инстинктивно пытаясь отодвинуться от сильных и точно выверенных толчков члена Гарри, которые каждый раз, будто бы нарочно, попадал ровно в маленький комочек нервов.

— Я чувствую тебя… Я чувствую тебя здесь, — прерывисто выдохнул ему в губы Луи, содрогаясь от сокрушительной волны удовольствия.

Гарри накрыл своей ладонью обе руки Луи на его животе.

— Прямо здесь?

— Да, Гарри, зде-есь, — бессвязно пролепетал Луи сквозь стоны. Его мокрая от пота спина прилипла к влажной груди Гарри, но им было плевать. Всё было в полном порядке. Они были в полном порядке.

— Боже, мне так жаль, так чертовски жаль, Гарри, — Луи, окончательно потерявший голову, принялся подаваться назад, ягодицами встречая толчки и удары бёдер Гарри. По его щекам градом текли слёзы.

— Мне тоже жаль, малыш, но, чёрт возьми, я так сильно ненавижу тебя, — Гарри чувствовал, как подступающая волна оргазма узлом затягивалась в нижней части его живота. Дырочка Луи начала крепко сжиматься и разжиматься вокруг его члена, и он понял, что тот находился на самой грани. — Я никогда не смогу забыть всего того дерьма, что ты мне сделал.

— Я не прошу тебя забыть, — Гарри усилил точки и внезапно ускорился, удваивая количество попаданий по простате Луи. Тот, вскрикнув, прогнулся в спине, роняя голову на плечо кудрявого. — Господи боже, Гарри, там, там! Прямо там!

Гарри зарычал, длинными глубокими толчками врезаясь в его простату, не отнимая рук от живота Луи.

— Кончи для меня, детка, без рук.

— Без рук? — выдохнул Луи, будучи не в силах даже разлепить зажмуренные от всепоглощающего и крышесносного удовольствия.

— Без рук, малыш.

— Я не… — Луи заплакал. — Я не умею.

— Давай же, малыш, у тебя получится, — толчки Гарри ни на секунду не замедлились, и даже наоборот, казалось, становились быстрее. Он последние несколько раз проехался по простате, со шлепком соприкасаясь своими бёдрами с его.

— Получится? — рассеянно переспросил Луи, и Гарри понял, насколько сильно маленький Лу зависел от него, несмотря на обиды, ненависть, презрение и всё то дерьмо, что они сделали друг другу.

— Конечно, сможешь, моя прелестная маленькая принцесса, кончи для меня.

— Гарри, я… Блять, пожалуйста, можно мне потрогать себя?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил от моего члена, — простонал Гарри, как только порядком растянутая по краям дырочка Луи судорожно сжалась вокруг его головки. — Взгляни, у тебя почти получилось.

— Не смей говорить об этом так, будто принимаешь у меня роды, мудила, — Луи отчаянно схватил в кулак свободной рукой простынь и стиснул её до побеления костяшек.

— Это… Блять, наши руки на твоём животе, малыш, и это очень похоже на роды.

— Твою мать! Именно поэтому я ненавижу тебя, Стайлс!

Гарри подавился воздухом, и его грудь тяжело опустилась, их бёдра со шлепком сталкивались на бешеной скорости.

— Да, вот так, малыш, злись на меня сильнее.

— Мгхр! Я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу твоё жалкое ослиное лицо! Твои идиотские сраные ямочки! Смазливую улыбку и паршивые наглые глаза! Ох, Господи Боже! Ненавижу. Тебя. До смерти!

— А теперь кончай, принцесса, — Гарри впился зубами в нижнюю губу Луи, ведя головой вниз и обхватывая губами его маленький розовый сосок, после чего возвращаясь к посиневшим губам голубоглазого, и, Господи Боже, гримаса, в которой исказилось всё лицо Луи, когда его член выстрелил длинными струйками горячей белой спермы, запачкав липким семенем их с Гарри руки, по-прежнему размещённые у него на животе, неизгладимо запечатлелась в памяти кудрявого.

— Блять, блять, блять, — со слезами на глазах задыхался Луи, крепко сжимая ствол Гарри растянутыми стенками внутри.

Невообразимая узость и жаркая теснота вокруг члена заставила кудрявого вцепиться в бёдра Луи и натянуть его на орган до самого конца, удерживая в таком положении и со стоном спуская семя глубоко внутрь горячего тесного плена, насаживая Луи на себя во время последней волны и размазывая сперму.

— Я всё ещё тебя ненавижу, — тяжело выдохнул Луи, когда Гарри замедлил толчки, — и буду всегда, запомни.

— Я ненавижу… Я ненавижу тебя тоже, — Гарри распахнул губы, хватая ртом воздух. Он медленно вытянул член из неаккуратной сморщенной дырочки Луи и, собравшись убрать свою перепачканную его спермой руку с руки голубоглазого, получил в ответ протестующий обессиленный скулёж.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не убирай руки.

— Малыш, она липкая, грязная и вся в твоей сперме.

— Мне всё равно, просто… просто вытри её о простыни или обо что-нибудь ещё, — пролепетал голубоглазый, шумно и с трепетом выдыхая.

Гарри вздохнул, вытирая руку о простыни, и Луи сделал то же самое. Стайлс неловко заёрзал на кровати в попытке отдалиться, однако шатен снова проскулил в ответ, притягивая руку Гарри к своему животу, но на этот раз кладя свою поверх и ложась всем телом на рельефную грудь Гарри.

— О-останься со мной.

— Не волнуйся, детка, я никуда от тебя не уйду, — Гарри запечатлел лёгкий короткий поцелуй у него на губах.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— И я тебя.

Два мальчишки, взрослевшие вместе и взрастившие в своём сердце ненависть друг к другу, нуждались в любви, как и все вокруг. И хотя ни тот, ни другой, быть может, не понимали своих чувств, хоть в их сердцах, на первый взгляд, не было места любви, они были всем, в чём нуждались, друг для друга.

Won’t you stay with me?  
Ты не останешься со мной?

Cause you’re all I need  
Ведь ты — всё, что мне нужно.

This ain’t love it’s clear to see  
Здесь нет любви, это очевидно,

But darling, stay with me  
Но, дорогой, останься со мной.


	2. So It Doesn't Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим праздником, мои дорогие, и с Новым Годом тех, к кому он уже пришёл! Ловите мой новогодний подарок :) Пускай исполняться все ваши желания и наступивший год будет радостным и плодотворным!  
> Спасибо за вашу поддержку и добрые слова, которыми вы радовали меня весь этот год! ❤️ Если бы вы только знали, как сильно вы помогали мне справляться со всем дерьмом, которого было настолько много, что просто опускались руки. Как сильно вы меня изменили! Спасибо, что подарили мне веру в себя и дали толчок к дальнейшему развитию!   
> ФБ познакомил меня с замечательными людьми, и, я уверена, они сами поймут, что я обращаюсь именно к ним. Я не говорила, но вы очень помогли мне справится со многими, очень многими вещами. Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но я просто говорю вам всем спасибо ❤️ Простите, если кого-то обижала, я делала это не со зла. Просто время было непростое, и мне очень жаль, если я вас задевала. Я вас очень сильно люблю и дорожу тем, что вы у меня есть! ❤️ Целую хх. До встречи в новом году!

Луи чувствовал себя отвратительно, так, словно все его внутренности порядком осели — не самое приятное чувство. Но быть в объятиях сильных, мускулистых рук Гарри было всем, в чём он только мог когда-либо нуждаться. Он всем своим нутром чувствовал их правильные, приятные, но в то же самое время чуждые и мерзкие прикосновения.

Луи не был уверен, чего ему хотелось больше: блевать от одной только мысли, что он, в одночасье позабыв прежние обиды, нежился в руках своего заклятого ненавистника, или же упиваться мягкостью его ласковых рук и чувством, словно он был создан для того, чтобы находиться в этих объятиях, но после всё равно блевать прямиком на них. Ни один мужчина и ни одна женщина не держали его прежде так нежно и правильно, как это делал Гарри, и это невольно заставило Луи переосмысливать все свои прежние отношения.

Прошлая ночь.

Это случилось прошлой ночью. Вчера оба они находились на пике своей уязвимости, хоть Гарри и обращался с ним бессердечно и грязно, грубо обхватывая своими ловкими руками его тело. Взгляд Луи скользнул вниз, и парень увидел, что ночью рука Гарри вновь переместилась на его живот.

Всё это было так прекрасно, так невообразимо превосходно, что Луи подался назад, прижимаясь ближе к торсу Гарри, с мыслью о том, что ему больше нечего было терять, кроме жалких остатков собственного достоинства и капли здравого смысла.

Секс с Гарри был сродни блаженству, и Луи признал, что никто раньше не заполнял его так же хорошо, но он всё ещё помнил свои просьбу о том, чтоб тот остался, и то, что он действительно этого хотел. Ему было стыдно. Его чувства пребывали в полнейшем смешении, и это было жалко.

Впрочем, Луи не хотелось признавать, что случайный секс с Гарри, в котором он пытался выместить на нём злость, сделал его лишь более негодующим и раззадорил его окончательно. Точно так же он не хотел признавать, что не знает почему. Разгорячённая кожа Гарри соприкасалась с его собственной, но с каждой новой закравшейся тёмной мыслью, в одночасье вытесняющей тёплую и радостную, Луи всё больше чувствовал её холод, жгучий и неприветливый.

Внутри Луи горел огонь борьбы. Он был смущён, рассержен и до краёв переполнен эмоциями. Он протянул руку вперёд, чтобы вслепую нащупать телефон, сглатывая ком в горле и медленно выскальзывая из объятий Гарри. Луи только раз окинул его обнажённое тело робким взглядом, прежде чем стянул простыню и завернулся в неё, направляясь к ванной с мобильным в руке.

— Луи, мой малыш, как ты?

Луи крепче вцепился пальцами в телефон в страхе потерять над собой контроль, даже толком не успев взять себя в руки.

Во рту пересохло, а дыхание потяжелело и участилось из-за кома, вставшего поперёк горла, когда он выдохнул.

— Мам?

— Луи, с тобой всё в порядке? Милый, что-то случилось?

— Мам, я… — с его губ сорвался предательский всхлип, и он почувствовал захлестнувшую его волну стыда. Стыда за то, что плакал над собственной ошибкой, вызывающей у него боль и тошноту.

— Я вся во внимании, дорогой.

— Я… Мы… Гарри… Я хочу уехать, — Луи сполз на кафельный пол, прислоняясь спиной к ванне и подтягивая к подбородку ноги. — Не могу здесь больше оставаться.

— Я не понимаю тебя, малыш. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

— Гарри… Мы… Я и он… Мы занимались сексом, — давясь слюной, выговорил он. Слёзы градом струились по его порозовевшим щекам. — Мама, у нас был секс этой ночью, мне было так хорошо, но я всё ещё его ненавижу. Я ненавижу его так сильно, мама, так сильно, я клянусь! Но он заставляет меня чувствовать все эти дурацкие странные вещи, и за это я начинаю ненавидеть его только сильнее!

— Дыши, милый. Знаешь, на свете действительно есть люди, которые могут заставить чувствовать нас то, чего мы не хотим чувствовать. И когда эти люди вынуждают нас переживать эти эмоции, мы ощущаем их в разы сильнее.

— Я не хочу чувствовать их ещё сильнее! Мне нравится то, что я его ненавижу, но я не терплю то, как паршиво он заставляет меня чувствовать себя! Таким же сияющим, довольным и гейским, как и его сраные кудри, когда он издевается, унижает и, блять… — Луи не выдержал и протяжно шмыгнул носом. Он был уверен, что голый Гарри в кровати в комнате по соседству мог прекрасно слышать всё, что он говорит. — Мамочка, — всхлипнул он, — разве это плохо, что мне понравилось это? Плохо, что я попросил его остаться со мной?

— Малыш, нет, вовсе нет. Ты чувствуешь себя так, потому что это твои эмоции и ты сам, и ты не должен думать, что всё это неправильно, потому что это далеко не так. Кажется, я понимаю в чём дело, но… Малыш, скажи, о чём ты думал с ним ночью и проснувшись поутру рядом?

— Я…

— Будь честен, Луи.

— О том, что находиться в его руках было так правильно, как будто бы я был создан для его объятий, — Луи обернул простынёй ладонь и мягко вытер с лица влагу.

— Хотя ты ненавидишь его, — закончила за него Джей. Её голос звучал нежно, нежели резко и с осуждением, так, словно она кропотливо и не спеша собирала отброшенное в сторону ожерелье — россыпь, забытую ими на полу.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — едва шевеля губами, выдавил Луи, и его звонкий голос опустился до ломаного шепота. — Я чувствовал себя так… Так… Так, словно мы занимались любовью: очень, очень хорошо.

На другом конце провода на мгновение повисла тишина, и Луи показалось, что мама оставит его наедине со своей жалостью к себе, во мраке и страхе стать подвластным своим мучительным мыслям, потому что они были отнюдь не радостными.

Он лгал, пытаясь уверить себя в том, что прошлая ночь была не более, чем очередная, хорошо продуманная финальная серия его обывательской маленькой жизни, однако сезон был абсолютно провальным. То, что теперь он сидел здесь, на холодном кафельном полу в ванной, разрывая собственное сердце на части и проливая над ним слёзы, — полное тому свидетельство.

— Милый, я…

— Нет-нет, ш-ш… — Луи насторожился и прекратил всякое движение, заслышав шаги босых ног прямо за дверью. — Мне пора, люблю тебя, мам.

— Эм, и я тебя, дорогой.

Его ноги запутались в простыне, когда он попытался подняться, а телефон соскользнул с его коленей на пол. Он забыл запереть дверь, и теперь уже было слишком поздно, когда в поле его зрения попала кудрявая растрёпанная шевелюра, заглядывающая в щёлку.

Гарри подходил всё ближе и ближе, и с каждым его шагом вперёд Луи делал шаг назад, отступая до тех пор, пока не был зажат между голой грудью парня, а точнее, её нижней частью и стеной.

Большая ладонь упёрлась в стену рядом с его головой, и, чтобы защитить себя, Луи не мог сделать ничего, кроме как сжаться. Он не боялся Гарри, вовсе нет: собственные мысли и чувства — вот, что страшило его больше всего. То, что они творили с ним, было абсолютно ненормально.

— Как поживает наша попка? — ухмыльнулся Стайлс, прожигая взглядом округлые формы Луи, нежели смотря на него самого.

— И тебя с добрым утром, — должно быть, его красное лицо выглядело так, будто бы он плакал, однако Луи был безмерно благодарен Гарри за то, что тот не придал этому значения.

— Я… — Гарри склонил голову набок, впиваясь жадным взглядом в обнажившуюся шею Луи. Он издал низкий смешок, как бы над своими мыслями. — Не думал, что ты снова возьмёшься за старое, словно тот противный маленький мальчик, которым был ещё вчера. Неужели во всём и вправду виноваты мои сраные кудри?

Луи в возмущении приоткрыл рот, оскорблённый его словами до глубины души.

— Как-как ты сказал? Я не сомневаюсь, что тебе послышалось, но, скажи на милость, какого чёрта ты стоял и подслушивал у дверей?!

— Всего лишь увидел, что моя грязная принцесса встала, а позже и вовсе выяснил, что она плачет.

— Сказал демон во плоти.

— Именно, — Гарри пригнулся ближе к его лицу и поднёс губы к уху Луи. — И сейчас этот демон хочет взять тебя снова. Сказать откровенно, ему понравилась прошлая ночь, очень сильно понравилась, и он бы хотел попросить тебя повторить всё то, что было вчера.

Луи поднял голову, и его блестящие от слёз глаза презрительно сузились, а пальцы крепче вцепились в простыню, укрывавшую тело:

— Как ты смеешь просить меня? Я не твой личный раб, Гарри, и не игрушка для твоих плотских утех! Я ненавижу тебя, а ты — меня, и я предпочту, чтобы это оставалось так до конца моих дней! По крайней мере, я буду покоиться с мыслью о том, что тебе так и не удалось использовать меня в своих грязных, мерзких нуждах. Я, чёрт возьми, ненавижу тебя настолько сильно, насколько может позволить мой разум.

— М-м, однако это не мешает нам чувствовать себя одинаково хорошо, когда я оборачиваю вокруг тебя руки, сжимаю и обнимаю со спины. Ты не можешь отрицать, что я сам, своими собственными ушами слышал те слова, которые срывались с твоего языка ночью, — Гарри зарылся носом в шею Луи, осыпая линию его челюсти поцелуями.

Это было чертовски очевидно — то, каким покладистым и покорным становился Луи, стоило Гарри только коснуться его. И последний без зазрения совести наслаждался той властью, которую имел над голубоглазым, отдавая приказы и пользуясь его телом, которое без сопротивления поддавалось его контролю и позволяло вытворять всё, что только заблагорассудится.

— Гарри, я… — по щеке Луи скатилась одна единственная слеза, оставляя на ней мокрую дорожку и заставляя его оборваться. Гарри отстранился, перемещая руку на мокрую щёку Луи и нежно вытирая с неё большим пальцем влагу.

— Милый?

— Не смей называть меня милым. Я никогда не был и не буду твоим любимым. То, что обстоятельства изменились, ещё не значит, что я изменился вместе с ними, — выплюнул Луи. Горечь на языке и скользкое чувство в груди заставляли его чувствовать себя ещё хуже.

— Оу, кажется, мы снова вернулись на круги своя, — саркастично изрёк Гарри. — У меня не каменное сердце, Луи, и мне тоже бывает больно от того, что ты обращаешься со мной, словно с проходимцем, грубо и бесцеремонно, думая, что это не ранит меня.

— Я всегда буду делать это, Гарри, потому что знаю, что тебе от этого больно.

Гарри фыркнул:

— Я от всего сердца проклинаю тот день, когда ты родился на свет.

Луи, который изо всех сил пытался сдержать слёзы, несмотря на то, что они уже во всю струились по его щекам, задохнулся от обиды:

— То, что ты заставляешь меня плакать — мерзко, и от того, что ты не брезгуешь говорить мне об этом вслух, меня тошнит. Ты никого не любишь, правда? И то, что было между нами прошлой ночью — ни что иное, как очередной способ вытереть об меня ноги.

— Боюсь, ты неправильно понимаешь меня.

— Боюсь, что правильно.

— Мне нужен был тот, когда я смогу любить, и, прежде чем я успел найти кого-либо, у меня был ты. Знаю, я не заслуживаю твоих слёз, и, поверь, я не хотел их, но я обнимаю тебя, делаю больно и ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты держал меня в своих руках, как бы это чертовски прекрасно ни было. Я знаю, ты сожалеешь, и надеюсь, ты, в свою очередь, знаешь, что и я тоже, но если ты сможешь преодолеть это и снова быть счастливым, то я — нет.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

— Почему ты не можешь отпустить все свои сомнения?

Луи опустил взгляд в пол, в неуверенности, стоит ли ему говорить об этом вслух или же нет. Ему было больше нечего терять, кроме остатков достоинства и разума, что были настолько малы, что в сущности были ничем. Он больше не был уверен ни в чём.

— Луи, я никогда не смог бы использовать тебя так. Навредить тебе — последняя вещь, о которой я мог бы думать. Но я бы никогда не позволил себе всерьёз помыслить об этом, и прошлая ночь не была очередной попыткой втоптать тебя в грязь. Так почему тогда, Луи?

Шатен натянул на себя простыню ещё сильнее, продолжая прятать глаза.

— Мне страшно.

— Чего ты боишься, Лу?

Томлинсон нахмурился и сморщил носик, когда Гарри пальцем приподнял его за подбородок, слегка запрокидывая его голову назад, что бы тот мог заглянуть в глаза Гарри.

— Я боюсь того, что мои чувства к тебе настоящие, Гарри. Боюсь, что всё в конце концов обернётся против меня же самого. Всё уже обернулось против меня.

— Принцесса, — Гарри принялся смахивать слёзы с его мягкой щеки, убеждаясь в том, что вытер каждую. — Малыш, оно того стоит. Не всё и не всегда будет меняться в твоей жизни, Луи, но новые вещи обязательно будут приходить. Хорошие, лучше, чем те, что были, вещи.

— Как можешь ты быть настолько уверенным в этом?

— Я чувствую это, — Гарри одарил голубоглазого нежной улыбкой, его зелёные глаза, казалось бы, светились изнутри. — Мы станем лучше, если простим прошлое, — рука Гарри переместилась на бедро Луи, — и вместе будем двигаться дальше.

— Ничего не обещаю, — Луи бросил в его сторону многозначительный взгляд. Рука Гарри на его бедре была чертовски приятна. — Пока ещё я не отпустил своё прошлое, так что не забегай вперёд: я всё ещё тебя не переношу.

— Храни Господь Бог твою душу, ты маленькая шлюшка.

— Сохранит, можешь не сомневаться, ублюдок.

Гарри зарычал, прижимая голубоглазого к стене и горячо выдыхая ему на ухо:

— Неужели? Мы ведь оба помним прошлую ночь, не так ли?

— Почему бы тебе не пойти и не трахнуть себя в зад? — Луи буквально чувствовал ухмылку Гарри, но пренебрёг ею, метнув злой взгляд наверх.

— Зачем, когда я могу трахнуть тебя? Так мы сможем быть в большем количестве самых интересных позиций, нежели я один, — проворковал Гарри, наматывая на палец прядь карамельных волос Луи.

— Больной ублюдок.

— Я припомню тебе это. Ты, должно быть, тоже, — не дав Луи возможности что-либо ответить, Гарри подался вперёд и приник к его губам, проникая языком в их жаркий плен и сплетаясь им с языком Луи, стремясь одержать над ним власть.

Луи чувствовал себя разбитым и окончательно потерянным и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем передать это Гарри в поцелуе. Он был значительно ближе к Стайлсу, даже чем утром, в постели, но чувствовал себя так невообразимо далеко от него. Они были разными, но их чувства сливались в унисон, беспорядочно сплетаясь, как солома в стоге сена.

Возможно, им нужно было время, и лучше — время, проведённое вместе, нежели в одиночестве, и даже если оно подразумевало под собой поцелуи и касания, а не связный диалог, то пускай — так тому и быть.

 

***  
Выходить из отеля на улицу, как из тени на свет, было непривычно. Сконфужены были не только двое, но и все вокруг, начиная от папарацци и заканчивая совсем ещё юными девочками подростками, взгляды которых были в изумлении приклеены к руке Гарри, крепко, но нежно обхватывавшей Луи за талию.

Они выглядели словно влюблённые. Однако на деле никакой сладости между ними быть не могло.

Рука Гарри ни на секунду не покидала талию Луи.

В какой-то момент Луи надоела непривычная тяжесть тёплых ладоней на своих бёдрах, и он небрежно скинул с себя руки Гарри, оставляя его ругаться себе под нос в стороне. «Самолюбивый, властный ублюдок», — с досадой подумал Луи и не смог сделать ровным счётом ничего, когда руки Гарри снова по-хозяйски притянули его к своей груди, крепко и на этот раз отнюдь не нежно сжимая.

Тогда Луи почувствовал эрекцию Гарри, упиравшуюся ему в поясницу (единственное преимущество быть низкорослым двадцатидвухлетним мальчиком), ровно над его задом.

Луи не сдержался и выгнул спину навстречу члену Гарри, задирая задницу и потираясь ею об его пах. Звёзды впереди и позади них на ковровой дорожке, а также группа папарацци, которая подобралась настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, были последним, о чём голубоглазый мог думать.

Всё, на чём были сосредоточены его мысли — член Гарри, набухавший прямо над его задницей, и сам Стайлс, не преминувший покусывать его шею в любой удачно пойманный момент, и пальцы, игравшие с краем его футболки.

Гарри. Гарри. Гарри.

Гарри был везде и всюду. Луи против своей же воли начинал сходить с ума по глупому идиоту, подарившему ему секс на одну ночь.

Голубоглазый сгорал от нетерпения в ожидании окончания торжественной церемонии вручения наград и мероприятия в целом, которое, казалось, не завершится вовеки.

Это продолжалось на протяжении десяти минут. Терпение Луи по отношению к кудрявому таяло с каждой секундой, превращаясь в скомканный лист бумаги, который голубоглазый мысленно готовился разжать и выкинуть в окно. С каждой минутой Луи становилось всё больше и больше плевать на всякое приличие.

Однако их номинировали, и парни во что бы то ни стало должны были всем составом подняться на сцену за наградой.

А это значило, что у Гарри в очередной раз появился прекрасный шанс унизить и опозорить Луи, прежде чем тот успеет сообразить, что к чему. Обычно для голубоглазого это становилось лишь ещё одним законным поводом унизить и опозорить кудрявого негодяя в два раза сильнее, но он был уверен, что сегодня только Гарри позволит себе насмехаться над ним, пока он будет изнемогать мысленно со своими противоречивыми чувствами.

В ту же секунду их пригласили на сцену с речью. Луи лишь сильнее ссутулился на стуле, избегая зрительного контакта с Гарри, внезапно выросшего перед ним со сложенными за спиной в замке руками и победной ухмылкой во всё лицо.

— У тебя есть пять секунд, милый, для того, чтобы встать, прежде чем люди начнут интересоваться, почему пятый член бойз-бэнда, чудак и круглый идиот, не может оторвать от стула свою грязную задницу.

— Знаешь, — начал Луи, — твои слова ничего не значат для меня, милый, но если тебе никак не хочется расстаться со своим пресловутым инфантилизмом, то продолжай, я терпеливо тебя выслушаю.

Гарри поймал Луи за руку, встряхнул, ставя лёгкого шатена на ноги и оборачивая руку вокруг его округлых бёдер, и повёл его за остальными членами группы на сцену.

— Ты всё сказал? — не слишком любезно поинтересовался Гарри и иронически приподнял бровь, подталкивая Луи к центру сцены и ухмыляясь в ответ на отпущенный ему ядовитый взгляд. — Не планируешь ли ты снова вывести меня из себя своими нахальными издёвками, как сотню раз прежде, или, быть может, ударить коленом по яйцам на глазах у фанатов без единой на то причины?

— Что ж, правильно ли я понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы вместо этого я был послушным маленьким дерьмом, которое называет тебя Папочкой? Или ты уже отошёл от образа агрессивного доминанта, и я могу наконец переломать тебе все двадцать семь костей в правой руке? — едкий сарказм так и сочился в его громких интонациях, и Лиам поспешил опасливо перекинуть свою руку через его плечо, группируя всех плотнее. Награда уже сверкала в руках у сиявшего от счастья Найла.

— Кто хочет выступить первым? Может, ты, Гарольд? — держа в другой руке микрофон, Лиам бросил быстрый взгляд вниз, на Луи, поспешно переведя его на Гарри.

Губы кудрявого расплылись в натянутой, деланной улыбке, когда Лиам протянул ему микрофон. Его руки были по-прежнему сжаты в замок за спиной.

— Мне в самом деле есть что сказать. Послушай, Ли, моя любовь к тебе безмерна, но вот что: не смей прикасаться к моей грязной принцессе, особенно когда я рядом. Имей в виду, если ты забудешься, то я за себя не ручаюсь.

Рот Луи распахнулся от удивления, и парень попытался было выдавить из себя что-нибудь едкое в ответ, но, как голубоглазый и предполагал ранее, сегодняшний день был счастливым только для Гарри, которому сплошь и рядом выпадала возможность безо всякой пощады опозорить его перед тысячами зрителей.

Маленькие пальчики Луи вырвали микрофон из ладоней Лиама.

— Забудь об этом, Ли. Между нами ничего нет. Это всего-навсего очередная идиотская, извращённая мечта, не имеющая ничего общего с реальностью. Стайлс, очнись уже, что ли, чёрт тебя дери!

Луи всучил микрофон в руки Зейна и обхватил Гарри за запястья, уводя его из центра внимания и увлекая со сцены.

— Зная этих двоих, могу предположить, что они пошли за сцену, чтобы заняться неистовым «ненавижу-тебя-мудак» сексом, так что в туалет лучше не ходить… Да и вообще, за сцену тоже. Клянусь, они могут быть где угодно.

Луи в ярости стиснул зубы, но не проронил ни слова, вовлекая Гарри за собой в пустую незапертую комнату и закрывая на замок дверь.

— Что, блять, с тобой не так?! — взревел он, оборонительно уперев руки в бока и гневно пожирая Гарри взглядом.

— У меня к тебе ровно такой же вопрос, прелесть, — ухмыльнулся тот, в открытую забавляясь над происходящим.

— Чёрт тебя подери! Сначала ты ночь напролёт играешь с моими чувствами, потом подслушиваешь мой разговор с мамой, а теперь считаешь в порядке вещей опускать меня и выставлять полным посмешищем перед звёздами и фанатами, что собрались здесь, чтобы смотреть на нас?! Ох, как же мне искренне жаль тех, кто любит тебя, Гарри!

— Ты про себя? — Гарри сделал шаг навстречу сжавшемуся шатену, до которого лишь спустя секунды дошёл смысл его слов.

— Ты просто кусок дерьма, Гарри. И я был бы не лучше, если бы питал к тебе хоть что-то сродни этому чувству.

— Оу, — Гарри сделал шаг вперёд, навстречу Луи, в то время как Томлинсон отступил назад к пустой выбеленной стене. — Говоришь, я дерьмо? — кудрявый сделал ещё один шаг вперёд и окончательно прижал Луи к стене, ставя одну руку за головой того, а другую кладя на его талию.

Луи поднял взгляд на Гарри, ловя чувство дежавю и понимая, что накануне утром они стояли в точно такой же позе. Он снова был так близок к кудрявому, но в то же время так недосягаемо далёк, что мысли вновь захлестнули воспоминания прошлой ночи в сотый раз за день.

— Ответь, принцесса, тебе нравится, — Гарри медленно запустил ладонь в задний карман джинсов Луи, выскальзывая наружу и поглаживая его попу, — когда я трогаю тебя?

Луи зажевал губу в попытке проглотить стон, готовый вот-вот вырваться наружу, изо всех сил стараясь не зажмурить глаза и не откинуть голову назад от удовольствия. Он любил прикосновения, особенно прикосновения горячих ладоней Гарри, особенно самого Гарри, пальцы которого играли с его задницей сквозь карман.

— Нравится ли тебе, когда я оставляю бордовые укусы любви на твоей шее и ключицах, когда я, словно одеяло, накрываю тебя целиком, даю волю рукам и грубо управляю тобой? Нравится ли тебе, милый, когда я называю тебя своей грязной принцессой и заставляю краснеть перед тысячами вопящих фанатов? Нравится ли тебе приходить в исступление и задыхаться от злости в постели, когда я втрахиваю тебя в матрас? Отвечай, нравится ли тебе это или не нравится вовсе?

Глаза Луи были в блаженстве прикрыты, когда Гарри закончил реплику, прекращая сминать его задницу и убирая от неё руку. Рот Луи немо распахнулся от потери контакта с мягкой ладонью Гарри, и шатен слепо подался за ней назад, прежде чем наконец распахнуть глаза.

— Да… Нет… Да, я… Ахмх, да, блять, мне нравится! Я люблю это, ясно?! Я люблю, когда ты управляешь мной и крепко держишь в своих руках, и… целуешь мою шею, и оставляешь на ней укусы любви, и… Чёрт подери, я люблю злиться, когда ты втрахиваешь меня в кровать!

— И?

Раздразненный Луи едва ли чувствовал влагу, покрывавшую его щёки от того, каким разгоряченным, возбуждённым заставлял чувствовать его напор Гарри, и сдавленно хмыкнул, когда кудрявый потёрся своим членом о его.

Воздух потяжелел и уплотнился, с головой окутывая Луи, который наконец понял, что обрёл то, что всегда будет хотеть — Гарри, который будет трахать его вечера напролёт, подслушивать его разговоры, по выходным обнимать его и прижимать к своей груди, а после — отпускать глупые шуточки в его адрес.

Гарри был самым настоящим наркотиком, но Луи чувствовал, что их отношения — нечто большее, чем секс на одну ночь, большее, чем их всепоглощающая ненависть друг к другу за всё, что другой когда-либо делал. Он нуждался в Гарри и не знал почему — вот что было главнее всего.

Он понимал, почему так отчаянно нуждался в Гарри, и понимал, почему это чувствовалось так правильно, когда одна лишь мысль о нём должна была вызывать отвращение. Так было задумано: ошибаться и чувствовать, что это правильно.

Он жаждал этого.

— Ну же, принцесса, не будь такой же упрямой, как вчера. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать — попросить, — безо всякого предупреждения Гарри по-собственнически развернул маленького шатена спиной к себе, так, чтобы его лицо было прижато к стене, а обтянутая джинсами попка — к его промежности.

— Не заставляй меня повторять, милый. Всё, что я хочу — чтобы ты попросил, малыш.

Казалось, низкий грубый голос Гарри поглощал его, и хотя Луи никогда прежде не придавал этому особого значения, хрипотца и резкость голоса всегда заставляли его чувствовать дрожь в коленях и лёгкое головокружение.

— Оттрахай меня… Пожалуйста.

— Вот и всё, что я хотел услышать, — прохрипел Гарри ему на ухо и, не теряя ни секунды, принялся избавлять себя и Луи от ненужной одежды.

Томлинсон поднял глаза на лицо кудрявого. Часть его сжалась в испуге при виде голодного, куда более жадного и ненасытного, чем вчера, взгляда. А это значило, что его трахнут в два раза сильнее и в два раза лучше, что не могло не взбудоражить Луи.

Гарри обвёл ладонями его задницу, неистово впиваясь пальцами в загорелую кожу бёдер.

— Такой красивый, Лу. Ты просишь меня трахнуть тебя? Это всё, что ты от меня хочешь?

Луи кусает губу, прижимаясь щекой к стене и опираясь о неё локтями.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты обнимал меня.

— Мхм, — Гарри вынул небольшую упаковку лубриканта из внутреннего кармана пиджака, — вообще-то, ты давно потерял моё расположение, возможно, даже навсегда, но, конечно, малыш, я обниму тебя, потому что я не буду тебя подготавливать.

— Какого хрена? Блять, Гарри, даже и думать не смей! Я не хочу так! Пожалуйста, Гарри, растяни меня хотя бы двумя, как вчера… Гарри, я…

Стайлс накрыл ладонью рот голубоглазого.

— Тебе нравится, когда с тобой обращаются грубо, так что заткнись.

Отчаянные стоны Луи были заглушены рукой кудрявого, пока тот не спеша сминал в руках его мягкие полукружия.

— Я вижу, с какой лёгкостью ты готов мне отдаться, когда я требую и беру тебя силой. И мне пиздецки нравится это. Так что позволь мне выебать тебя, и тогда ты сможешь вновь вернуться в свой прелестный розовый мирок, где мы просто будем ненавидеть друг друга.

Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, Гарри убрал руку и вобрал в рот нижнюю губу Луи, медленно толкаясь в узкий жар и цепляясь пальцами за его большие бёдра.

— Пусти меня, Лу, — прошептал он, — пусти, и будет не так больно.

Разум Луи затуманился мыслями о Гарри и удовольствии, что тот доставлял ему накануне, которые помогли затмить боль от его толстого члена, немилосердно раздиравшего его незажившую дырочку.

Удовольствие захлестнуло его с головой в одно мгновение, и Луи подумал, что ему ещё никогда прежде не было так хорошо.

— М-м, чёрт, — простонал он, приоткрывая рот, когда Гарри медленно толкнулся глубже, оборачивая полностью вокруг него руки. Кудрявый зажал в зубах мочку уха Луи, начиная медленно наращивать темп и пытаясь найти меж чувствительных стеночек сладкий комочек нервов. Будучи не в силах удержаться, Стайлс положил ладони на живот Луи, как в тот раз, чувствуя свои толчки глубоко внутри прохода.

— Я-я… Блять, прости меня, Гарри.

Гарри зарычал, усиливая хватку до фиолетовых синяков на прогнутой пояснице голубоглазого и улыбаясь, чувствуя, как Луи кладёт свою ладошку поверх его на свой живот.

— Оу, — выдыхает кудрявый; с его лба по вискам каплями стекал пот, следуя по щекам и шее, — кажется, пришло время извинений, малыш?

— Я ранимый, так что завали ебало, — Луи уже было попытался скинуть с себя руки кудрявого, как вдруг головка члена нашла простату внутри него. — Ох, блять! Гарри, там, пожалуйста, там! Ах, Папочка, пожалуйста, прямо, блять, там! Мхм, трахай маня… Трахай меня, Папочка, трахай меня сильнее!

— Приятно знать, что мне больше не нужно заставлять тебя называть меня Папочкой, — прорычал Гарри на ухо Луи, с размаху опуская ладонь на его бедро.

— Ахмх, я ненавижу тебя! Я ненавижу тебя чертовски, чертовски сильно! Ненавижу тебя абсолютно за всё! Ненавижу за то, что ты такой… Ох, Господи, ох, Господи, сильнее! Трахай меня сильнее! Гарри, быстрее, пожалуйста!

Они были так далеко друг от друга, несмотря на то, что с каждым толчком их бёдра соприкасались.

По щеке Луи снова покатилась слёза, когда Гарри схватил его крепче, прижимая ближе к груди и принимаясь ускорять толчки.

Ему хотелось никогда больше не возвращаться в свой «прелестный розовый мирок», как предложил ему Гарри, ненавидеть кудрявого и осыпать его оскорблениями с пеной рта: он не хотел покидать его горячих сильных объятий, потому что знал, как нестерпимо больно ему будет одному.

Он словно был связан по рукам и ногам.

И наконец нашёл то, чего ему не хватало.

Возможно, все те люди действительно были правы.

Твой враг — твой самый лучший друг.

И Луи хотел, чтобы это на самом деле было так.

Он хотел бы провести с Гарри бесчисленное множество ночей, раздирать друг другу спины от сладостного удовольствия, но после лежать со сплетёнными под одеялом ногами в объятиях друг у друга, целовать, гладить и бормотать все те глупые милые вещи, засыпая под боком у кудрявого, к которому он, казалось бы, должен питать отвращение.

Но Луи отчаянно жаждал этого.

Гарри испустил утробный рык и излился внутрь Луи, заполняя его стенки своим горячим семенем, в то время как Луи сжался вокруг его толщины, обещая себе, что удержит его внутри.

Чтобы держать Гарри как можно ближе, чем когда-либо ранее.

Всё последнее время ему было до глубины души одиноко, хоть он и не был один, и, возможно, теперь он наконец нашёл то, чего ему так не хватало. Гарри. Гарри Стайлс — придурок, который дразнился и докучал до тех пор, пока собеседник не плюнет ему в лицо и не развернётся, пристыженный и оскорблённый; парень с большим членом, которого Луи мог бы коснуться, протянув руку и нащупав основание, пока первый вбивается глубоко внутрь него.

С последним сильным толчком Гарри член Луи выстрелил спермой, пачкая грудь, его руки и руки Гарри на его животе, шатен кончил от сильнейшего в своей жизни оргазма.

Его голова была словно слива без косточки, а перед глазами сияли белые пятна. Тяжёлое дыхание Гарри, опалявшее жаром его ухо, было заглушено шумом в голове, и Луи, потрясённый после оргазма, обмяк в крепких руках Гарри, содрогаясь от удовольствия.

— Лу, — голос Гарри, пытавшийся вернуть Луи в реальность, звучал мягко и спокойно. Кудрявый нежно обвил руки вокруг голубоглазого, вынимая из его измазанной в сперме дырочки свой член.

— Гарри? — голос Луи звучал ещё тоньше, чем обычно, и Гарри пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы уловить его слова.

— Да, мой сладкий?

— Останься со мной, и… и тогда мне будет не так больно, — уставшие голубые глаза Луи наполнились слезами, что одна за другой принялись стекать по скулам так, что зелёные глаза напротив, пристально всматривавшиеся, тоже увлажнились.

— Конечно, — Гарри улыбнулся сквозь слёзы, — я останусь с тобой.

— Хаз, я прошу остаться тебя не только на одну ночь, а… навсегда, понимаешь?

Гарри промычал, оба стояли вплотную, упираясь взглядом в белую стену перед собой, что была для них словно чистый холст, который готов к тому, чтобы его в несколько мазков превратили в очаровательную бесконечную картину, и повторил вслед:

— Навсегда, Бу, и тогда нам не будет больно.

Они по-прежнему продолжали одаривать друг друга такими привычными «я тебя ненавижу», хоть и имели в виду совершенно обратное: ни одна вишенка на торте не обходилась без пары брызг, а спор — без ложки сахара, но это было в порядке вещей.

Они были в порядке.

Why am I so emotional?  
Почему я такой эмоциональный?  
No it’s not a good look  
Нет, это некрасиво.  
Gain some self control  
Возьми себя в руки.  
Deep down I know this never works  
В глубине души я знаю, что это не работает,  
But you can lay with me  
Но ты можешь лечь со мной,  
So it doesn’t hurt  
И мне не будет так больно.


End file.
